


Things you said that I wasnt supposed to hear

by TemporaryDysphoria (TheMandyfish)



Series: FlintWood Drabbles & Prompt Fill [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love in wartime, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMandyfish/pseuds/TemporaryDysphoria
Summary: Shut up Weasley, anyway, I'm done being a huge ponce about the love of my life. Let's talk about something manly so I dont have to punch a wall





	Things you said that I wasnt supposed to hear

Oliver wasnt due back from his mission for another 3 days. His mark had been apprehended early by Aurors though, so once he cleared the scene he apparated as quickly as he could to the back door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where he was met by a very tired looking Alicia who - once she was certain it was him, waved him through. He stopped at the sound of deep voices coming from the small kitchen. Fred and George's voices where easy to recognize - he'd listened to them enough for 7 years. He heard Angelina's giggle, and the low rumble of laughter from the person he'd missed the most.   
  
It had been hell being away from Marcus for so long. He'd had his own mission before Oliver went on his, so they hadn't actually seen each other properly for nearly 2 weeks. Which seeing how many casualties were piling up around them, was a damn long time.   
  
He stopped himself from walking into the kitchen straight away, not wanted to intrude on what sounded like a deep conversation.   
  
"You're that serious." Angelina's surprise was audible.   
"Deadly."   
Marcus's voice was low, but steady.   
"Damn mate." Followed by a low whistle from one of the twins."well, not that it matters, but you've got our blessing."  
"Thanks mate."  
"How did you know?"  
  
Oliver knew that tone of Angelina's. That was gossip tone. He couldn't walk in now, they'd know he was listening.   
  
"I just...its hard to explain. It shouldn't be. I just look at him, and I dont want to let him go. And with everything that's going on, I could lose him at any moment, and the thought of that terrifies me. I need him to know that he's it for me. I think hes always been it for me, it just took me a while to catch up..."  
  
"Here here" said one of the twins.  
"We knew that for ages Flint, you're a huge sap"   
"Shut up Weasley, anyway, I'm done being a huge ponce about the love of my life. Let's talk about something manly so I dont have to punch a wall"   
"Flint you're going to have accept that you are literally a gigantic ponce."   
Oliver could hear Angelina's shit eating grin from where he was standing.   
"I can still be a manly ponce, thank you very much."   
The room filled with soft laughter, broken by Fred's voice, "dont worry, we just think it's great..."  
"And adorable" cut in Angelina   
"That you want to sweep our glorious captain off his feet." Finished George   
"Not that you haven't already," said Fred, "it's obvious the idiot is in love with you..."  
"We've always thought that though, ever since you were pulling each others pigtails."  
"Should have had money on it Georgey."  
"True that, lost opportunity"  
Marcus's laugh drifted out and Oliver felt oddly warm. He obviously wasnt supposed to be hearing any of this, and he wasnt going to tell Marcus that he'd listened in to a private conversation. He made his way softly back to where they'd made makeshift bedrooms and collapsed onto his bed, opting to act instead like he'd come straight to the bedroom to sleep. As soon as his head hit the pillow though, the fatigue of having been awake for so long caught up to him all at once and he fell asleep before he knew it.

 

* * *

  
When he woke Marcus was gone on another mission and he felt gutted. The week dragged by at a snail's pace. He was glaring at the fire in the kitchen as though it had personally offended him when the door banged open and his personal space was suddenly invaded by about 6 foot 3 of stocky Slytherin chaser.   
  
Marcus kissed him like he was dying of thirst and Oliver was water.   
"Fuck I've missed you." He whispered between peppering open mouthed kisses on Oliver's cheeks, his nose, and down his neck. "I've missed you so much."  
  
It took Oliver a few minutes to catch up and realise that Marcus must have just barged right on in, he hadn't even bothered to take off his sopping wet robes - it hadn't stopped raining since Oliver returned. "You need... to dry off...you..." Marcus kept cutting him off with kisses, although he did eventually concede and let Oliver go, seeming to suddenly realise that he was indeed soaked to the bone.   
  
"Go and get changed, I'll make you coffee." Oliver planted a small kiss on his cheek before going to make sure there was water in the kettle. He busied himself with mugs listening for the telltale heavy footsteps that would mark his lovers return.   
  
Oliver dropped the mug he was holding when he turned around. The ceramic smashed against the wooden floor with a loud crack and broke promptly in two. Marcus was in front of him, in dry clothes now, hair still wet and looking frankly terrified. He was on one knee, holding out his hand. Oliver dropped to his knees beside him, too shocked for words. Hands grasped for each other as Marcus started to speak.   
  
"Ollie, I know it hasn't been that long. But I love you, and there's a full blown fucking war going on and I could lose you at any second."  
  
Oliver wasnt even going to pretend he wasn't crying. He knew the tears were going to come the moment he'd registered his boyfriend kneeling.   
  
"I dont want to go another day without you knowing that you are 100% the last stop for me. You're it. We might not make it through this alive, and I want to marry you before something takes away my chance."  
  
Tears were trickling down Marcus's cheeks now as well, but he either didnt notice or he didnt care. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver band. He held it out and Oliver stared.   
  
"Will you marry me Oliver?"   
  
Oliver took the band from his shaking fingers and put it on gently.   
He wrapped his arms around Marcus and felt him slacken as the tension he'd been holding left him.   
  
"Yes. A million times yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
